


She’s Gone

by mystrangeaddiction_petra_venj



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Male-Female Friendship, Other, looking back on the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21615907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystrangeaddiction_petra_venj/pseuds/mystrangeaddiction_petra_venj
Summary: Jolyon thinks about his friend
Relationships: Jolyon Till the Rachis and Petra Venj
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	She’s Gone

Jolyon remembers the first time he saw her.

How she still smiled as she worked with Coven Leader Pinar, and how that smile reached her eyes. How she laughed a deep, rich laugh as her sister told her some joke that only a Techeun could find funny. How she bowed to address the Queen and Prince, and how she left her sister with a promise to talk later, that smile still on her face.

He remembered how she was happy then.

————————————————————

Joylon remembers the first time they formally met.

She was surrounded by destruction and fire, and the bodies of traitor Wolves. When he came upon her, her back was to him as she sat on the ground. She never turned to address him, in fact, the whole world seemed to be dead to her. He remembers placing a hand on her shoulder and seeing the murdered Coven Leader being held in her arms. When her eyes finally found his, he saw her shattered heart reflected in them.

He remembered her not smiling much after that.

————————————————————

Jolyon remembers the first time they spoke.

She looked different, and not in a good way. For some reason, he found himself hoping that the rumors of a former Techeun joining their armed forces were false. When he finally saw the subject of the rumors, he was saddened. Her robes were replaced with armor, and her books replaced by a gun that hung off her hip. Eyes that used to speak of mystery, now only voiced rage. He asked her why she was here. She replied that she refused to let what happened to her family happen to someone else.

He remembered not liking the tone she used.

————————————————————

Jolyon remembers the first conversation they had.

She had just come back from her exile and was declared Queen’s Wraith. He could see the pride in her face, but it did little to hide the need for vengeance that still lurked behind her eyes. He walked up to her and introduced himself, she replied that she already knew him. He wanted to ask her how, but he already knew the answer, so he just asked how she felt.

He remembered that as being the start of their friendship.

————————————————————

Joylon remembers the first time she broke down.

The Queen and Prince had just sacrificed themselves to that monster and she was to be the Regent-Commander. Her face was unreadable when she was informed, devoid of all expression. She nodded her understanding and left the Paladins to argue this without her presence. The Paladins told him to follow her so that she wouldn’t just run away from her duty. He thought that they should be worried about her doing something else. When he finally caught up to her, she was on her knees in front of a Techeun statue with tears raging down her face.

He remembered talking to her for a long time afterwards.

————————————————————

Jolyon remembers the first time he was ever mad at her.

He was mad because she never told him that they had found the Prince. When she finally told him that he was found alive, he demanded to see him. When she told him he couldn’t see him, he demanded to know why. He would ask everyday, and her answer would always be the same. He said to her that he’d find his own way in, and she said she’d arrest him if he tried.

He remembered not talking to her for awhile.

————————————————————

Jolyon remembers hearing about the prison break and the hunt.

And, finally understanding why she refused to reveal anything to him. Because, that wasn’t the Prince, that wasn’t his closest friend. But rather, a twisted puppet who believed in a false ghost. It took him awhile to understand why she did what she did, and even then he would never learn the whole truth.

He remembered distancing himself from everything for awhile.

————————————————————

Jolyon remembers when she told him that the Queen lived.

He saw the improvement in her mood and saw that the bags under her eyes were reduced by a little bit, which meant she had actually been sleeping. He was happy that his Queen was alive, because it meant that his friend’s stress would be slightly reduced.

He remembered that being the first time in a long time where her smile reached her eyes.

————————————————————

Jolyon remembers when she came and told him about the funeral.

He responded that he wasn’t going. She said that all the Crows were going to show up. He replied with “who cares”. She said the Crows wanted him to present the sword made for the Prince. He said to let a paladin present it. She sounded distressed as she said that he was the Prince’s best friend and as the leader of the Crows, it was only right for him to do. He heard his own sadness as he told her that his friend died years ago. She didn’t push the subject after that.

He remembered sitting with her in silence for awhile.

————————————————————

Jolyon remembers the time she told him about Uldren.

She was waiting for him at his post. That was his first clue that something was off. His second was the way she presented herself. She looked like she hadn’t slept in days and her bun was messy. He wasn’t prepared for what she said and nearly fainted because of it. He got mad after that and accused her of lying. His anger was immediately snuffed out after she showed him the video. He didn’t know how to feel after that.

He remembered the hug she pulled him into and crying for awhile.

————————————————————

Jolyon remembers the last words she ever said to him.

She was leaving to check an anomaly inside the Temple. He said to leave it to the guardians. She responded that they couldn’t let the guardians have all the fun. He replied by shaking his head and saying that’s why they’re here, to check out the weird shit. Her response came in the roll of her eye and her saying that she was going anyway, but that if she didn’t respond to his check up in 30 minutes, then to send a guardian in after her. He let her go with a slight chuckle and took over her position.

He remembered her not answering the check up.

————————————————————

Jolyon remembers when he received the distress call.

He had sent in her guardian cousin Serenity Vidaj. And, Serenity’s Ghost is the one that made the call. Because Serenity was preoccupied at the moment and couldn’t talk. The ghost wouldn’t say either, but just to get down here quick. When he got there, he saw a familiar site. Alien bodies littering the floor, bullet holes in stonework and, an Awoken hunched over cradling a body. With tears in his eyes, he walked over to where the guardian was, and silently prayed to whatever god that was listening, that it wasn’t her, that it couldn’t be her, because she had gone through too much for her to just die. When he got to the guardian’s position, he held in his tears as he looked down and saw Petra Venj, the Queen’s Wrath and his good friend, dead.

He remembered seeing that same shattered heart in Serenity’s eyes that he once saw in Petra’s.

————————————————————

Jolyon remembers receiving Petra’s last orders to him.

He had just got done informing the Reef that Petra Venj was gone. Paladin Devi Cassi had come up to him after they had finished preparing her body for burial. Devi wordlessly handed him a box that contained an Offering to the Oracle and some holo tapes. When he reached a secluded area, he watched the tapes. And even though Petra was now gone, he wanted to hit her because the tapes told him that he was now in charge of the Reef. Because he could make the decisions that were needed and because she had already taught him what to do without him knowing it. The last holo was her apologizing for dying on him, and to inform the Queen that she could no longer carry out her duty. Petra told him to try and live his best life, and that they might meet again someday. He sighed, leaned his head back against the rock, and looked up at the sky.

He remembered promising to do as she asked.

————————————————————

And that’s how Jolyon Till the Rachis ended up standing in front of the Oracle Engine. Shuro Chi kept her duty and remained near it, but it did nothing to hide the grief she was feeling. She nodded at him to go, and the Engine began to shift. Jolyon was not prepared at all to talk to the Queen, but he had to tell her. He bowed in respect and spoke first when Shuro nodded at him again.

“My Queen, I come bearing grave news.” He tried to keep his voice as clear as possible, but the grief he felt wanted to claw its way out.

“Jolyon? Why are you here? Where is Petra? Why are you doing her duty?” He heard the visible confusion in her voice and continued.

“I, … your majesty, she’s gone. Petra Venj is dead.”


End file.
